Cell phones include increasingly complex components and capabilities. For example, there are augmented reality applications that permit a cell phone to provide more information about the objects within the phone's camera's view. For example, certain cell phone applications can cause a phone to display the images captured by the camera and overlay that display with additional information relating to the objects in those images. The augmented images can be displayed with relatively little delay after being captured.
Augmented reality applications can also transmit an image to a server, where the objects are detected and recognized, and information relating to the object is provided back to the phone for display to a user.